


林间草地

by heavenmoment



Category: The Brothers Bloom (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenmoment/pseuds/heavenmoment





	林间草地

夏夜还是有些寒凉，月亮被云层遮住，草地被淡淡的白雾笼罩，布鲁姆茫然地打量四周，一切似曾相识，却又异常陌生。

大概是许多年前，某个阳光明媚的午后，戴着礼帽，穿着燕尾服的棕发小男孩呆愣愣地盯着女孩金灿灿的卷发，被另一个年纪稍大的男孩从树丛中推出去，看着女孩灿烂的笑容，最终还是没鼓起勇气掉头跑掉了。

他望向树丛，圆滚滚的斯蒂芬摘下帽子，冲他颔首，眨了眨眼睛，焦糖色的眼睛看起来亮晶晶的，斯蒂芬黑色西装板板整整，不过上面沾着几根草，一本正经的可爱。

布鲁姆鼻子发酸，他觉得斯蒂芬应该忏悔，骗他，让他伤心难过，完完全全不负责任，把他甩了出去。

他攥紧拳，大步走过去，原本想揍斯蒂芬一顿，但当斯蒂芬慢悠悠地从树丛中出来，摘了摘身上的草，冲他笑得一脸褶子时，他改主意了，手指松开，给这个世界上最伟大的骗局设计师一个拥抱。

“斯蒂芬，我恨你……”布鲁姆把脑袋埋在哥哥的肩膀上，泪水划过被压歪的鼻子。

斯蒂芬捋了捋他的后脑勺，“我说过，我会在合适的时候找你的，看，我没骗你。”

奇怪的火花在布鲁姆心口迸发，紧张焦虑被一种奇异的渴望冲淡了，来自对方身上的温度温暖着他的四肢，暖意顺着指尖蔓延开来。

“你还走吗？”布鲁姆在哥哥耳边轻声问，带着显而易见的脆弱。

“嘿，我不能总是跟着你……布鲁姆，这不是你想要的生活……”斯蒂芬耸耸肩，把弟弟推开，扶着他的肩膀，认真地摇头，“你已经长大了……瞧，你比我要高一头呢……虽然不知道你为什么那么瘦……”

云层散开，月光洒在斯蒂芬的脸上，梦幻的有些不真实，斯蒂芬脸上挂着真心实意的微笑，可是布鲁姆不想听到这些。

血液在身体里沸腾，他大概脑子短路，紧紧攥着对方肉乎乎的腰，吻了上去。

他偏了偏头，免得自己的鼻子戳中斯蒂芬的鼻子，他闭着眼，内心既欣喜又烦躁，斯蒂芬不能好好修修自己的胡子吗？胡茬刺得他脸痒痒。

和想象的差不多，厚嘴唇格外柔软，不过在主人粗心地对待下，过分干燥以至于有些皲裂，他没有继续，舌尖在嘴唇上舔来舔去，犹豫不决等待着对方的回应。

斯蒂芬向后抻了抻脖子，满脸惊讶，随即耸耸肩，有摆出那副漫不经心的样子，叹气：“好吧好吧，布鲁姆如果这是你想要的……其实我们可以再来一场冒险什么的，呃……性爱冒险你觉得……”

榛绿色的眼睛盯着斯蒂芬，下撇的眉毛看起来更加悲伤。

斯蒂芬翻了个白眼，“随便吧。”

然后斯蒂芬就开始回吻，认认真真唇舌纠缠在一起。

两个人拥抱在一起，在草地上滚作一团，白西装黑西装全部皱巴巴扔到一边。虽然看起来斯蒂芬像是玩世不恭的内个，但事实上布鲁姆脱衣服的手法娴熟得多。

最先扒掉上衣，白皙有力的胸膛贴着毛茸茸肉乎乎的躯干，斯蒂芬异常温热，凉风吹得布鲁姆有几分心寒，但都被斯蒂芬暖化了，他十分配合布鲁姆的探索，无论是唇还是手，甚至主动解开自己的裤腰带。

布鲁姆不清楚自己到底急什么，好像再慢一点斯蒂芬就会逃走一样，他手下触及的皮肤愈发滚烫。

斯蒂芬眨眨眼睛，睫毛沾染雾气亮晶晶的，似乎嫌他动作不够快，舔了舔下唇，软乎乎地说：“如果你把我操射了，就算你赢怎么样？”

布鲁姆正巧探索到发热坚硬的部分，闻言脸颊红了红，苍白的脸色看起来鲜艳些，他结结巴巴地说：“我赢了可以得到什么？”

“我亲爱的兄弟，显而易见，你得到了一场完美的性爱啊！”

布鲁姆发誓，他压根就不该相信斯蒂芬的鬼话，专心继续手上的事，他原本想先给斯蒂芬来个口活放松一下，既然赌局开始就没必要了。

他的手指抚过流淌着透明粘液的前端，顺着柱身向后摸，掠过丛草，来到紧紧闭合的洞口前，斯蒂芬仍然带着微笑，安抚焦躁不安的他。

他借着前端分泌的液体，勉强开拓前行，斯蒂芬开始皱起眉头，呼吸加重，他又开始犹豫，害怕伤到斯蒂芬与指尖温软细腻的触感交织，担忧与渴望，令他茫然无措。

“继续，布鲁姆……剧本……剧本我已经写好了不是吗……你……只只是需要进行下去……”斯蒂芬略带鼻音，温和的声音响起，驱散他心中的忧虑。

一指缠绵，二指膨胀，三指迸发，情欲恰到好处，他将欲望顶入湿漉漉的柔软处，难以克制地加快探索步伐，斯蒂芬五官皱在一起，可怜巴巴地看着布鲁姆，布鲁姆觉得自己要溺死在那焦糖色的眸子里，他想就这么一辈子，斯蒂芬待在自己身边，稍稍让度控制权，高礼帽和泰迪熊完美的童话组合，然后像童话一样幸福快乐地生活在一起。

他的脑子被欲望搅得一团糟，胸口隐隐作痛，一种难以言说的感情徘徊不散，是爱情，还是亲情？是快乐，还是是悲伤？是希冀，还是绝望？他不知道答案，也不想知道答案。

长手长脚的他环住斯蒂芬，以一种抵死纠缠的尽头相拥着，十指紧扣，他发疯似的顶弄，斯蒂芬愈绞愈紧，泪水从微微下垂的眼角向上飘散化成白雾，呼吸急促，完全克制不住的呻吟。

“上帝啊……布鲁姆……请……”

斯蒂芬在他眼前逐渐模糊，哼哼的声音忽然拔高。

这场赌局，他赢了，布鲁姆想。

布鲁姆从斯蒂芬身体里抽离，还是紧紧抱着哥哥，贪婪地攫取着斯蒂芬身上的热气，不知怎么回事，斯蒂芬仿佛被凉风侵染了，渐渐发凉。

“是时候了，”斯蒂芬拍了拍布鲁姆的肩膀，满眼不舍与牵挂，“布鲁姆，你明白的。”

“不，不，”布鲁姆惊慌失措，他拼命握紧手，眼前却开始模糊，淡淡的白雾忽得浓烈起来，混着青草和泥土的气息，湿漉漉的。

斯蒂芬不声不响已经在灌木丛里了，白衬衫，黑西装，高礼帽和一根长长的拐杖，并不怎么整洁倒是很落拓。他一手托着帽子，一手把着拐杖，叉腿弯腰，笑得眯起眼睛来。

月光把白雾驱散，照耀在斯蒂芬身上，好像是那天剧场里从破旧天花板漏下的那束白光，细细的尘埃浮浮沉沉，把斯蒂芬脸颊上的淤青，鼻梁处的刀痕还有衬衫上的鲜血都模糊了，布鲁姆分明看见藏在袖子里的那张红桃Q，血迹一滴滴的顺着白边，在底部汇聚，转瞬落入泥土，了无痕迹。

“不不不……留下，求你了，斯蒂芬求你了……”布鲁姆徒劳地留在原地，完全无法向前。

“你最不需要的就是我在你身边，”斯蒂芬绵软的嗓音有些无力，声音渐渐低下去，“我爱你，布鲁姆”

“求你了……我赢了不是吗，斯蒂芬……留下，你上次那个纸牌魔术一点都不伟大，你可以……陪我一辈子，直到变出世界上最好的纸牌魔术……”

“你是我唯一需要的观众，”斯蒂芬认真地看着他，“是时候了，该再见面的总会见。”

布鲁姆眼睁睁看着斯蒂芬的身影渐渐隐没在灌木丛中，在月光下不见了。

 

清晨的阳光清澈且清凉。

布鲁姆睁开眼，他知道，他的守护神再也不会为他驻足。

该再见面的时候，已经结束了。

布鲁姆闭上眼睛，泪水还是流了下来。

 

He would not stay for me

他将不再为我停留

And who can wonder

谁能知道是这样的结局呢

He would not stay for me to stand and gaze

他将不再为我驻足凝视

I shook his hand

我与他挥别

And tore my heart in sunder

那一刻我的灵魂碎裂

And went with half of my life

我将活下去带着仅剩一半的生命


End file.
